Acceptance
by JazisCharmed
Summary: The events of and following the episode "Forever Charmed" in the point of view of Billie Jenkins and each of the sisters. While all Billie needs is a friend, Piper struggles to forgive her for what she did to her family.
1. Forever Charmed in Billie's POV

**Author's Note: **Here's the product of my boredom on a Sunday afternoon. It's basically just what Billie was feeling during the episode. It's the first story I've written in 2nd person, but I think it came out okay. I had to watch the episode quite a few times though, to get it all. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

You frantically run to find him. He said this would work. He didn't say this would kill your sister. What now? You find yourself in a dark room.

"Dumain." You call. He turns around. "Good, you're still here."

"Billie, what happened? Where's Christy?" He asks you. You fight tears as you say your next words.

"She's-She's gone." You sputter out.

"What about the Charmed Ones?" You shake your head.

"Piper... Piper's the only one left. I don't understand, you said the hollow would be enough." You trusted him- you trusted his plan. Now look what happened? His plan killed Christy- his plan killed your sister.

"They got it too. They somehow found out you were going to use it against them, so they summoned it too. It must've split, infected you all." He explains. Why is he telling you all this? What you really want is your sister.

"I just want Christy back." You say.

"You might be able to. You've got the power, Billie. You've projected yourself back into the past before, haven't you? When Christy was young, when she was trapped in that cave?" You know he's right, but you're scared inside.

"Well, yeah, but I…"

"Then why can't you do it again? Only this time you can go back to change what was, to save her. You trust me, don't you?" You nod and rest your head on his shoulder. He's all you have left. You sigh.

"Are you ready to try?" You nod.

"Anything to get Christy back." You close your eyes and try to project yourself to Christy. After a few long moments of trying, you open your eyes, defeated.

"It's not working."

"Try again."

"Dumain, I can't." You protest.

"Do you want your sister back or not?"

"More than anything." You beg. He nods and leads you into the main room of Magic School. He sets candles in circle on the floor and you sit cross-legged on the floor.

"All you need to do is focus on saving your sister, which means focusing on the battle. Let's try again." You take slow breaths. "Clear you mind of everything else, from all that has happened since." You close your eyes and do as you're told. " Let go of the pain of loss, because where you're going that hasn't happened yet. Think only of Christy. See her at your side. You want to save her more than anything else. And that's what you're going to do." Christy... You think to yourself... Christy...

"That's it. You're almost there. Now go, project yourself back to the Triad." Christy... Christy.. Triad? What the hell? You open your eyes.

"The Triad?" You stand in a flurry of rage. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you trying to trick me?" You interrogate.

"Wha—no! Of course not!" He defends. Liar! He told you that you were going to Christy. What the hell is this triad crap?

"Then what was that? You said I was going back to see my sister." You yell, bitterly.

"You're right. I should have told you." He covers. You stare at him. His face is inscrutable. Is he trying to trick you? He's lying to you.

"Should've told me what? What's going on?" You demand.

"What's going on is that if you don't go back to warn the Triad about the battle, they won't be able to stop it, which means they'll still be killed and so will your sister!" What is he talking about? The triad? You thought they were dead. He never told you about this. This isn't about Christy anymore, you bet. This is about them.

"So, you're saying the Triad was still alive?" You guess. He rolls his eyes at you.

"More or less." He says, nonchalantly. Bastard!

"And you didn't tell me? So you've been manipulating me this entire time, and Christy too?" You accuse.

"Christy understands exactly what is going on." What does he mean? Christy is dead. Doesn't he understand that?

"And what might that be?" You retort.

"Why don't you go back and ask her yourself? Then maybe you'll understand too." At this point, it seems that is your only option.

"Maybe I will go. It seems that you can't be trusted anymore." Dumain shrugs and you sit back down in the circle.

"Christy…" You say trying to zone everything out. "Christy… Christy…" Suddenly you appear in the manor. You open your eyes and stand up. You see Christy again and yourself about an hour ago. This is your chance. You have to stop them.

"Who are you?" Your past self asks you.

"Well, I'm from the future, I came back to warn you—me, not to do this. No, no, I'm serious, you're gonna get yourself killed. This is not going to work." You explain. They don't seem to believe you. Your past self flicks her wrist and throws you into a wall and they leave you behind. You groan. When you come to you hear your voice coming from downstairs.

"We've been waiting for you." You hear your past self say. Oh no! It's going to happen all over again.

"Well, the wait is over." Paige says. You try to get up, but hitting the wall made you dizzy. You just sit and listen.

"No potions, huh?"

"We don't need any potions."

"Funny, neither do we."

"I knew we shouldn't' have trusted you."

"You should've followed your instincts."

"Next time."

"There won't be a next time." You close your eyes in anticipation of the explosion, but nothing happens. You hear chanting.

"What the—?" Piper asks.

"Don't ask. You'll get a headache." Another voice exactly like Piper's asks. You are thoroughly confused. You run downstairs and are suddenly sucked into your past self's body.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day." The Charmed Ones' Grams muses.

"What is going on?" Paige says. They seem just as confused as you are.

"Looks like time caught up with itself." Leo says.

"How did everybody get here?"

"Well, actually you have Coop to thank for that." You've had enough of this. You need to get out of here.

"What happened, what went wrong?" Christy asks, turning to you.

"Not here." You say and toss a potion at the floor. You appear in a dark ally.

"Where are we?" Christy asks.

"I dunno, some ally. That's not important right now." Christy walks out of the ally and towards the sidewalk. "Listen to me I'm-" Christy is quickly walking down the street. "Where are you going?"

"Just follow me." She orders you.

"Look, I'm from the future. The hollow doesn't work."  
"Yeah, I see that." She says.

"We were fighting the sisters with the hollow and there was this huge explosion and you died." Christy seems unaffected by this. "You died, Christy. And I went to Dumain for help- he's not who you think he is. Dumain… He only cares about himself. He's using us… Dumain…" You trail off trying to think of words to say.

"What?" Christy asks. You have to choose your words carefully. Christy still believes in him. She keeps walking.

"We're gonna need Dumain's help if we're gonna finish what we started." She says. Didn't she just hear you?

"What is the matter with you? Dumain is using us, okay? And he's not the only one, the Triad is also. Yes, that's right, they're still alive, or they were, but Dumain didn't tell us that did he? Instead he tried to trick me into saving them instead of you."

"Well, maybe you should've listened to him." That was uncalled for.

"What?" You ask.

"The Triad could've helped us figure out how to kill the sisters if they were still around." She doesn't understand. You have to explain it better.

"Okay, look at me, listen to me very carefully. They don't care about us. They have twisted everything. They're using us, Christy. They're using us for our powers, our sisterhood, and our lives so all we can do is kill."

"And that's exactly what we're going to do, Billie. We're going to kill." At this point you realize this can't be your sister anymore. She's been completely changed by them. Maybe you can get through to her. You stand your ground.

"Well I can't do it. I won't."

"Then I'll do it on my own." You realize all hope is lost. It's too late now. She's leaving you.

"Christy!" You try, but she ignores you. You watch her as she is almost completely out of your sight. You're almost completely defeated. There's nothing you can do. You've successfully alienated everyone you once trusted. You have no choice but to beg for mercy. You start to walk to the manor. What will you say to them? They're not going to believe you, but you have to try. Maybe you can save them from Christy. You reach the manor. You just have to go in there and make yourself seem innocent. You'll just have to try to explain. You go up to their door. It's slightly open. You walk in.

"Okay, all we need to do now is find Billie and Christy." Paige says. You take in a deep breath and step into their presence.

"You don't have to look far." You say as calmly and innocently as possible. "Can we talk?" You ask, helplessly.


	2. Forever Charmed in Billie's POV part 2

You wait in silence for a minute or so. You've gotten this far, now explain yourself.

"Look. I am so sorry for what I've done to you guys, after everything you've done for me. I just wanted my sister back so badly. I couldn't even see that she was manipulating me." You try your best to earn some of their trust back.

"Well, that's very convenient, but how are supposed to know this isn't a trap?" Piper says. Of course Piper is the one who is disbelieving. The others seem to be buying your story. However, Piper has every right to suspect you. She must hate you for using Wyatt. You wonder if she knows about that yet. Probably not… You just shake your head.

"Guess we have to let her talk." Paige says. She's your whitelighter. She of all should have the most sympathy for you.

"Where's Christy?" Phoebe asks you.

"I don't know. Probably at Magic School trying to figure out a way to kill you."

"But you're not."

"No. No. That was before." The Charmed Ones' Grams sets the book down. "They twisted everything to make us think we were doing the right thing."

"Who?"

"The Triad. They used us. They used Christy. They have spent the last fifteen years turning her into a killer. That's all they've cared about that's all they've wanted." You explain.

"We've already vanquished the Triad." Phoebe dismisses.

"Well, Dumain will try and find a way to bring them back. I know it."

"Who's Dumain?" That's right. They don't know.

"He's a demon, but he knows them better than anyone, and with Christy…they will stop at nothing." You warn. At this point you have no idea whether they trust you or not, but at least you've stated what you know.

"Mom, are you here?" Asks an unfamiliar voice.

"Keep and eye on her." Piper orders. You stay put and wait until you can address them again.

"She wanted to stay with grandpa to talk."

"Well, that had better be all that they're doing."

"What did you find?"

"Well, Grandpa said that someone came and picked up little Wyatt, just before five in the afternoon yesterday." That must have been Dumain. I guess Piper didn't know yet.

"Some man, but that's all I could go out of him." This would be tricky to explain and just after you had gotten them to listen to you.

"Wait, what man?"

"Dumain. He brought Wyatt to Christy and me to summon the Hollow." You answer truthfully.

"And then you stole his powers." Paige states. Back to square one again.

"We were being infected. We didn't have a choice." You defend.

"You used my son?" Piper says, angrily. Just as you are about to explain, their Grams steps in.

"That is all in the past, dear. Now let's just focus…on how to fix it now, okay?"

"Okay, so we have to go back in time to the day Dumain took Wyatt." No, they have to go back to before the triad was vanquished.

"No, we have to go before that. I know him. He's gonna warn the Triad before you can vanquish them."

"Then you have to get the ring." Paige says. They must be talking about Coop's ring.

"Coop? Coop? We need you." You wait with the rest of everyone else for him to appear. "Something's wrong." Phoebe says. Chris and Wyatt sigh.

"What?"

"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe, not just to help you find love, but to help you find him."

"They were hoping you'd fall in love with a Cupid. It was the only way that they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed."

"And they weren't gonna put you through what mom and dad went through, so…"

"It wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love." How embarrassing for Phoebe, you think. You hope they hurry up and get to their point so you can stop Dumain.

"Okay. Uh—I don't know how that information helps us right now."

"Well, in the future, when you're together, you guys are like one."

"All you have to do is think about him and he's there." Phoebe closes her eyes and Coop appears, groaning in pain.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" Wyatt and Phoebe help Coop up.

"I fought him for as long as I could."

"Okay, who did this to you?"

"Some demon. I'm sorry he, uh, he took my ring." Oh no. Dumain already got the ring.

"We're too late. They're going back in time. But I can too." You tell them.

"How?"  
"I can project to them." You tell them. "Like I did before. I just have to focus on Christy."

"This isn't a trap, right?" Piper asks.  
"Piper, I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you guys, but this is important. If we don't go now…" The sisters exchange looks.

"We'll need some potions to vanquish the triad." Phoebe says. They quickly grab some from the cupboard and come back into the room you're in.

"Well, let's go then." Piper says. They all take your hand. You close your eyes and think of Christy.

"Get out of here!" Dumain says as you and the sisters appear. Before the triad can leave they throw potions at the three men.

"Noo!" Dumain says.

"Ohh, yes." Piper replies. She flicks her hand and blows him up. Your sister gasps and steps away. One more battle to fight, you think. You must convince her to come back, but how?

"I don't understand! How could this happen?" Christy asks. Now is your chance.

"Billie projected us here."

"By focusing on you."

"Paige."

"Ring!" Coop's ring orbs to her.

"How could you?" She says, maliciously.

"Christy, please. It's over. Just come home." You say. You can tell she's still angry with you. She throws a large fireball at you, acting on instinct you deflect it back to her. It hits her and she is vanquished. You gasp. You just vanquished your sister. You just killed the one person that meant the most to you. You fall to your knees and sob. What have you done? You just sit there and cry your heart out.

"Billie…" Paige says from behind you. You take your face out of your hands and look at them.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm really… really sorry." You say.

"We know." Phoebe says.

"We should go home." Piper says.

"Are you okay?" Paige asks you. No, you're not okay. But, somehow you have to move on. "Do you want us to take you home?" You shake your head.

"I can project myself back."

"Thank you, Billie." Piper mutters. You try to smile, but you can't.

"Yea…" You say. You close your eyes and project yourself back to your dorm. You plop yourself on your bed and close your eyes. What have you done?

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading from Billie's POV. I might actually turn this into a story about the events that happen next and then switch to another character's POV, but for now this is it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Apologies

The next few days are hell. Time can't seem to go by any slower for you. Your roommate has not once tried to talk to you in your emotional state. You thought she was your friend. Friends are supposed to help you through these things. What would you tell her, anyway? You vanquished your sister? You need the charmed sisters. They used to be so close to you. They used to help you through everything. They were like the sisters you never had. The only sister you had got kidnapped by demons. When you finally had her back, you lost her. You try to convince yourself that it wasn't her. The sister you once knew died the day she disappeared. The girl that you found was not your sister. Your catch your roommate staring at you. She must feel sorry for you. You watch her eyes shift away from your body to the door and you watch her walk out.

"Paige…" You cry weakly. "I need you." When no one appears, you take out your cell phone to call her. The phone slips out of your hand and into a glass of water. Why was this happening to you? You didn't deserve such a cruel punishment as the guilt that you were feeling right now. You had skipped all your classes in order to wallow in self-pity in your bed, and now you are falling behind. The sound of the rain on the building only added to your state of depression. You just needed to talk to them. If you could just express your remorse for your actions, maybe they would understand. You just need to talk to them. You put on something decent to wear outside and you step outside your dorm for the first time in four days. You just needed to get out and clear your mind. You head to your car in the rain and when you finally reach your car, you're shirt is covered in rain droplets. You drive in the gloomy weather around town. You drive until suddenly your car gives out. You try to start your engine, but it's no use. Something must be wrong with it, but you have no cell phone to call a tow truck. You look around to see where you are. You're too far from your school to walk back, but the sisters' house is just a couple miles down. Fate must be giving you an excuse to talk to them. You walk in the about 20 minutes to the Halliwell house. You walk up the front steps, soaking wet and knock on the door. The door opens to Piper Halliwell. She stares at you for a moment, not sure what to make of you.

"Hi…" You say, sniffling.

"Billie… You're soaking…" She says. "Here, come inside sweetie." She says, almost friendly. "Let me get you a towel. Why don't you go sit by the fireplace." She suggests. You nod and do so. "Phoebe, Paige, can you come in here?" Piper calls for her sisters. You hear them whispering and you know they still resent you.

"She looks so helpless…" You overhear Phoebe whisper. You try not to pay attention to them, and the rest of their conversation becomes inaudible. After a few more moments, Phoebe and Paige join you in the living room.

What happened?" Paige is the first to talk to you. You open your mouth, but are at loss for words. You're not really sure what happened. The events that took place in the last hour have become very obscure in your mind.

"Sweetie, did you walk here?" Phoebe asks. You nod. "Why?" She follows up, with.

"I just… I needed to…" You stutter. Why did you come here? Before you can finish your thought, Piper comes in with a towel.

"Here." She says. You ring out your hair in the towel and then sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come…" You say, starting to get up. You hand Piper the towel and rush out the door, embarrassed. You slip on the porch steps and scrape yourself up. You yelp in pain as your ankle twists under you and your hands hits the ground. You put your head in your hands and start to cry. You hear the door open behind you, but you don't look up. You feel a hand on your shoulder, but only cry harder.

"Billie, it's okay." You hear Paige's voice say.

"No, it's not." You sob. "I tried to kill you guys, and then I did and then I killed Christy and I'm failing school and… Now you hate me…"

"Billie, we don't hate you…" Paige says, calmly.

"Come inside, sweetie. It's cold out here." Phoebe suggests. You don't want to get up. Every part of you hurts and you feel too guilty in their house.

"I can't…"

"Billie, for god's sakes, just come inside before you freeze to death." Paige orders. You get yourself up weakly and limp inside. When you enter the house, Piper hands you back the towel and you force a thankful smile, which she doesn't return. Phoebe wraps a blanket around you to warm you up.

"Let me heal your foot…" Paige says, trying to help. She places her hands over you. "You okay now?" Your mind tells you to say yes, but you shake your head no.

"I'm sorry." You say in a weak, high-pitched voice. You start to cry again and this time Phoebe puts her arms around you. "I'm sorry." You repeat. No matter how many times you apologize you know it's not enough.

"It's okay." She soothes. You close your eyes and let her hold you like your mother did when you were little. You wanted to feel safe here, but after what you did to them you knew it would be almost impossible to win their trust back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I decided to continue on with the next scene. I was going to end it here, but then I thought I would change to someone else's POV so the next chapter is in Piper's POV. I know this is awfully short, but the chapters coming will be longer.


	4. Frustration

**Author's Note: **I started this scene with one of the scenes from my other story because I thought it was appropriate. This is actually a build off of the last scene from Charmed. I didn't want to just start off the story with Billie appearing, and I always felt like this would be a great way to start a season 9. Anyway... Here is the same scene as the last in Piper's POV:

* * *

"Well, I think we should write everything down. Everything that happened, everything we want future generations to know, so that we can pass it down, just like it was passed down to us." You say. Phoebe smiles. Paige nods.

"After you." Paige says. You turn the Book. Phoebe finds a blank page and uncaps a pen, then writes. You watch as she writes down a sentence, but when she finishes she pauses. She puts her pen down to the book, and then sighs. She shakes her head and looks up. You and Paige look at her with concern.

"Wait." Phoebe says. She constantly looks down at the one line she has written down.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"I can't." Phoebe said uncertainly. "Not that I don't love this idea," Phoebe tries, "but after writing what I just did I feel like my life isn't complete yet." You look down at the book and read what she has written.

"Well of course it isn't complete yet sweetie, you're only 30."

"I mean, I don't feel like I can write a whole page on my life yet."

"I don't understand." You say, confused.

"I do." Paige says, shifting her gaze from the book to you. "I think she means that there's only so much we can write about our lives right now. I mean, I just got married and Phoebe and Coop don't even know what to do with each other yet." Paige muses.

"Oh, stop." Phoebe playfully hits her sister. You feel your heart sink and you frown. "It's a great idea. I'd love to pass this on to our future children." Phoebe recovers. "Here: I propose that we all write one line as a starter and as our life goes on, we fill it in." You try to lighten up your expression.

"Well missy Paige, it looks like it's your turn." You say, as Phoebe slides the book over.

"No, I think I'll just wait and see what happens. How about you, sis?" She asks you.

"Okay then. We'll just see how it all plays out." You say. Paige looks at Phoebe.

"I was serious about what I said you know- about you and Coop. What are you going to do with each other?"

"Oh Paige." You say. Phoebe smiles.

"We'll just see how it all plays out." Phoebe says, quoting you. Phoebe looks at the clock. "Gee, it's only like 2:30. What are we gonna do the rest of the day?"

"Well, Henry is at work, so I'm free the rest of the day." Phoebe nods.

"Yeah. I mean, Coop usually sorts of pops in whenever so…" Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Why don't you guys go in the kitchen and I'll make us some lunch after I get the door." You say and head to the door. You open it and find Billie standing at your steps.

"Hi…" She says. You stare at her for a moment in disbelief. Billie, the one you loathe most right now has the guts to stand here. But, she's a mess and looks like she hasn't slept in days. She also looks like she could use your help. You decide to set aside your feelings of hate and abhorrence for now.

"Billie… You're soaking…" You tell her. "Come inside, sweetie." You say, almost friendly. "Let me get you a towel. Why don't you sit by the fireplace?" She nods and does so. That poor girl, you think. Even after what she has done to you and your family, you can't help but feel sorry for her. "Phoebe, Paige, can you come in here?" You call down the hall. They head over.

"Who was at the door?" Paige asks.

"Billie…" You say, gesturing to the living room where the young, blonde girl sits by the fireplace.

"She looks so helpless…" Phoebe says.

"We have to let her stay for a while." Paige says. "At least until she calms down and dries off…"

"I don't know. I have a hard time feeling compassion for her after what she did to us." You say. Part of you feels she doesn't deserve your sympathy, but she has tried to apologize, and you know that she must feel awful.

"Piper, you can't just make her walk back home. Her parents were killed by demons and she killed her sister. All she has is us."

"Let's just talk to her. I don't think she's going to do us any harm." Paige says. You sigh. Phoebe and Paige join Billie in the living room. You head to the kitchen to grab a towel.

"Sweetie, why did you walk here?" Phoebe asks.

"I just… I needed to…" She stutters. You head back to the living room with your towel. She doesn't seem to be saying anything so you interrupt.

"Here." You say. She rings out her hair in the towel and then sighs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come…" She says, starting to get up. She hands you back the towel and rushes out the door, embarrassed. You wait at the door as your sisters go after her. You stand in the doorway and watch as Billie cries on the ground. She must have fallen. Paige puts her hand on the girl.

"Billie, it's okay." You hear Paige's voice say.

"No, it's not." She sobs. "I tried to kill you guys, and then I did and then I killed Christy and I'm failing school and… Now you hate me…"

"Billie, we don't hate you…" Paige says, calmly.

"Come inside, sweetie. It's cold out here." Phoebe suggests.

"I can't…" She whines.

"Billie, for god's sakes, just come inside before you freeze to death." Paige orders. She gets herself up weakly and limps inside. You step aside and let her come in, handing her the towel back and she forces a thankful smile, which you don't return. You're trying your best to give her sympathy, but you have a hard time finding motivation to help her. Just a few days ago she was your biggest enemy. Phoebe wraps a blanket around her. You wonder why your sisters can have so much compassion for her. And after what she did to you?

"Let me heal your foot…" Paige says, trying to help. She places her hands over her. "You okay now?" She shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry." She says in a weak, high-pitched voice. She starts to cry again and Phoebe puts her arms around her. "I'm sorry." She repeats.

"It's okay." She soothes. She closes her eyes. You sisters look so motherly in that moment as Phoebe holds her and Paige rubs her back. Soon it appears Billie has fallen asleep. Your sisters look at you for confirmation she can stay for a while. You sigh.

"Leave her on the couch." You say.


	5. Loathing

You disappear to your bedroom to wake up your son from a nap. When you arrive he's already awake, and your husband is playing a game with him.

"Hi mommy." Wyatt greets. You watch him and your younger son play together. They are so innocent. You can't imagine what it will be like when someday they will be dealing with the kinds of things you are dealing with.

"What's wrong?" Your husband asks you.

"Billie showed up." You say, tensely. "She's downstairs right now." Your husband, catching wind of your anxiety, stands up from the floor and handing your older son the toy plane he was holding. Your son immediately takes it a smashes it against his other toys.

"Careful, sweetie." You say, sternly. "Don't break it." He laughs and just smiles at you.

"Is she okay?" Your husband asks you.

"I don't know. She just showed up, having walked here in the rain. She looked like she was in a great deal of pain."

"Well, she must be going through a lot. I mean she did lose all her family."  
"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her too." You complain.

"And you don't?"  
"No. Not after what she did to my son- our son and my sisters and I…"  
"She was being manipulated by Christy, who was under the influence of the Triad."

"I don't care what influenced her, she doesn't deserve our sympathy."

"How would you feel if Phoebe or Paige tried to kill you while under the influence of evil then once reverted, they tried to apologize? Would you still love them and would you forgive them?"

"That's different. They're my sisters."  
"But for a while Billie was almost like another sister to you guys, wasn't she? Sisters don't always have to share your same blood and family."

"Do you not remember what I told you about the day she used my son, took his powers, and used them to kill Phoebe and Paige. I can't believe you would take her side on this."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Piper. Billie is good kid, so what if she made a few mistakes. We all have. But, right now she needs you and your sisters. You're all she has."

"But she tried to kill us!" You throw your arms up, creating an explosion in the air. Your youngest son wails, while the older one laughs, amused.

"Fireworks!" He says, happily and joins you in creating a display of magic. Your husband snickers. You take your baby Chris in your arms and comfort him.

"Look," You continue, trying to finish your conversation. "I'm just saying that Billie has put us through too much and I'm just not willing to overlook that just because she's having emotional problems."

"Well, if you're so intent on hating her, what are you going to do with her?" Leo asks you. You sigh.

"I'm going to get rid of her."

"Piper, you're not serious."

"I'm not going to kill her, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just going to tell Phoebe and Paige if they want to take care of her then they can take her to their own homes. I don't want her here." Suddenly you hear a knock on the door behind you. You turn around to find Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" She asks you. You try to mentally prepare yourself for a battle you'd really rather not fight. You set down your son, give one last glance to Leo and follow your sister to the hall.

"Piper, I know you hate Billie…"

"Damn straight I hate her."

"I understand why you don't, but…"

"Do you? Why do you think I give her sympathy?" She snaps.

"You think she deserves respect, even after all she did to us. You think just because she showed up looking like an abused puppy dog she somehow earns back your trust."

"No, Piper. I don't think she deserves our trust or respect. But she lost her family. She lost both her parents and she was forced to vanquish her sister all in the same week. I feel sorry for her because I'm human, Piper and when someone loses their family, a human is supposed to show sympathy even when you have personal grudges against them."

"I have a perfectly valid reason to have a grudge against her." You pause.

"Yes, you do. But, you don't turn away someone who is suffering. That's inhuman and cruel."

"But she doesn't deserve our sympathy!" You raise your voice. "She betrayed us! She-"

"Why do you have to be so antagonistic about this?"

"That's not your only reason is it, Phoebe? You don't just feel sorry for someone who tries to end your life just because it's 'human'. In fact, the most human thing to do is to react how I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you making up all this about being human? Is it because you think you can relate to her now because her sister died?"

"Piper, that's not…"

"Hey, uhm-" Paige interrupts. "She just woke up and I really don't know what to do with her…"

"I do. She needs to go. I don't want her around my kids." Phoebe shoots you one last glare of disgust and follows Paige down the stairs. You don't follow them. You stay put, sulking in the hall until you can find the right moment to jump in on their conversation.

Billie's POV:

You open your eyes to find that you are still in the Halliwell manor. You sigh and turn over to face Paige who is still sitting in the room.

"Hey." Paige says.

"Wha-…" You say, confused.

"You fell asleep." She informs you.

"Sorry." You say, embarrassed. From upstairs you can hear yelling, an argument between Phoebe and Piper, most likely concerning you.

"I'll be right back." Paige says and disappears out of the room and up the stairs. You sit patiently for a few moments, awaiting further directions. Piper doesn't want you here, and the sisters still don't trust you anymore. You can't change that. You know that only trouble lies ahead for you here. After a few moments in thought, Phoebe and Paige come down the stairs and join you in the living room.

"Are you feeling better?" Phoebe asks. You sigh.

"I guess." You say. You notice the rain has stopped. "Just kinda cold…" You say, taking off your wet jacket.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" You shake your head. "Do you want something to eat?" Paige asks.

"No, thanks." You answer. "Thanks for letting me stay."  
"No problem." Phoebe says.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, sweetie." Phoebe says.

"What was it like when your sister died?" You know this is a terrible question to ask, but it just slips out. You immediately regret asking it, but you can't help but wonder if the reason they're being so nice to you is because they can relate to you.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Piper asks, stepping in the room. Your heart sinks at this comment, but you know she has every right to hate you.

"Piper…" Phoebe warns.

"It was just a question…" Piper starts.

"No, she's right… I should go." You say.

"Billie, you don't have to leave…" Paige says.

"Yes I do." You say. "It's okay. Thanks for…" You pause. "Everything."

"Billie, why did you come here?" Piper asks you.

"I'm really sorry. I just-"

"Piper please…" Phoebe says, while Paige stays completely out of their argument.

"You come in here, after you've tried to kill us-"

"Which she did apologize for…" Paige tries.

"I actually started to feel sorry for you so I let you crash here for a little while and now you bring up Prue…"

"I'm sorry!" You defend, but you can't help but feel like you're being attacked, so your eyes start to water. "I'm sorry I came here and I brought up Prue, I just wanted to talk." You say, through tears. You collapse yourself back onto the couch.

"Piper, I know that you're angry, but do you really have to be such a bully?" Paige asks. After a few moments of silence, Piper speaks again.

"I'm sorry, Billie." She apologizes, almost meaningfully. "I just don't have a lot of respect for you right now. I think it would be best if you just…"

"I can orb you back if you want." Paige offers.

"I don't know how I would explain that to my roommate…" You say, honestly. "I can walk back."

"At least let me drive you so you don't have to walk that whole way back."

"Billie, if you want to talk ever you can just come over to my condo." Phoebe says. You smile, thankfully.


End file.
